


White

by mneiai



Category: Sky High
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, you talk about sex with your mother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100, Warren/Will table, 7 April 2006.

"Will, get out of the bathroom. She's gone."

"Gone, gone?! My first time and your _mom_ walks in and ohmygod why didn't you _lock_ the door?"

"I was...distracted."

"Not too distracted to use your _teeth_ to unzip my jeans!"

"That's what I was distracted _by_."

"No, no, you don't _get_ distracted. I've seen you ignore a _broken arm_ during _gym class_ just because you didn't want to let the other team win. You're, like, super-disciplined guy."

"And _you're_ a bit more distracting than a broken arm. Especially with that little mewling noise you--."

"Shut up! What are you _doing_? She's still in the _house_!"

"Well, it is her house."

"This isn't funny!"

"She doesn't _care_, Will. She's probably relieved I finally made a move. She's been making all these snide comments about how short tempered I've been getting."

"Oh my god, you talk about _sex_ with your _mother_."

"Do you honestly think I'd talk to my _father_ about it?"

"Your--. No, please don't! He'll kill me! He'll break out of prison to crush me like an overripe, squishy, rotting fruit thing!"

"I don't think he'll care."

"I'm a Stronghold! A Stronghold's turned his only son gay!"

"You _what_?! I spent the last two years trying to get you to stop blushing every time I touch you. I should be the one who's scared your father is going to crush me."

"Dad wouldn't hurt you."

"And _my_ dad won't hurt _you_. Well, at least not because you let me touch your--."

"Stop! One more word about that and I'm going to shun you and start a long-distance relationship with Royal Pain."

"So I can use my dad's prison contacts to get her killed? Because I can guarantee dad's not going to be happy with you for cheating on me and breaking my heart."

"Breaking your....Really?"

"Dude, Stronghold, where have you _been_?"


End file.
